


Disconnected Flashes

by ZeroNoctem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroNoctem/pseuds/ZeroNoctem
Summary: A place where I will post my short writings. Each new chapter is a new piece. None are connected. Pairing will be in the note at the top so any disliked ones can be skipped. Rating may go up depending on what I write! Drabbles, Minifics etc. Some are POV, most are 3rd person perspective.





	1. Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Keith POV, Sheith.

**I can’t stand it when you go away.**

Every time you go on a mission without me I feel my heart clench and my breath catch. I smile and wave and wish you well but I know I won’t breathe again now until you’re back. 

 _You can’t go_. I want to scream at the top of my lungs, because whilst I have every faith in your abilities, I have a deep rooted fear that you’ll disappear again. This time you might not return. This time might be the last that I watch as you stride away. Confident and at ease.

You’ll come back, right? You have to.

**I can’t stand it when you leave. And when you’re away I can’t breathe.**


	2. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheith. Pining, Angst.

That burning ache was back again. His chest felt tight and there was an odd, fluttering pain radiating from his sternum to his belly. The sort of sensation that was like no other, only heartache churned like this. It seemed to happen more often now they were Paladins, too. It wasn’t the same sort that Lance felt when he thought about home, or Pidge when She thought of her father and brother. It was the pining and forlorn sense that he’d attributed to people far fairer than he, before Shiro came back.

He didn’t miss Earth, not really. There was nothing there for him aside from the sentimentality of that shack in the desert. But being so isolated with the other Paladin’s made Keith’s feelings for Shiro even more painfully obvious. Of course, only to _himself_  but that was enough to make him feel stressed and on edge. The mind melding _thing_  they did was also a struggle to get through without revealing anything, though somehow he’d managed to without seeming like he was holding back.

But as he sat there on the edge of the training area, towel in hand and sweat soaking his shirt he couldn’t stop his eyes from following Shiro’s motions. He couldn’t stop his chest from aching and his breath feeling leaden in his lungs with the sense of impossibility. There was no room in their current life for romance, and even if there were Keith was sure Allura was more Shiro’s type. Strong and beautiful but soft at the same time, caring and compassionate and compared to Keith she was overflowing with emotion. At least outwardly.

Keith wanted to monopolize Shiro’s thoughts and feelings and everything between. Yet as he watched Shiro talking with Lance and Hunk and felt his heart flutter at how warm and serene he looked in that moment, he knew he could never _do_  that. Even if it were possible for there to be something between them, Shiro was beautiful when he was smiling with his friends. He couldn’t restrict that to himself alone. 

Then that smile was turned in his direction and the pain was back full force, that beautiful, friendly smile that felt like it fractured something inside of him every time. That friendly smile that wasn’t anything _more_  or anything specifically made for _him_. That smile that everyone was blessed with equally. 

Keith stood, returning the expression even as he felt like he was drowning and moved back towards the others to continue their training.


	3. Behold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheith. Fluff.

Keith watched as the colourful lanterns made of sticks and large, colourful leaves drifted skyward. From his perch atop the hillside he could see the festivities of the planets people down below, and his fellow Paladin’s in the mix. A sense of strange nostalgia washed over him and his smile spread, still small but contended nonetheless.  

If not for the three moons of varying turbulent colours, the dark sky filled with stars would have reminded him of the one he’d looked upon from the roof of his desert home. The lanterns reminding him of the festivals in the city he’d lived in as a boy. 

Keith wasn’t completely sure still what the celebration was about, but it had something to do with guiding their lost ones home. Spiritually. Heaving a sigh Keith leaned back on his hands and let his head tip back even more as he closed his eyes. It was quiet here, the sounds from below were muted and soothing somehow and the planet was peaceful. They could relax here a while, for a change.

The sound of movement behind him had Keith’s muscles tense automatically, though outwardly he still looked relaxed, oblivious. A soft chuckle permeated the air a moment later and Keith relaxed with a heavy outward breath. The man behind him moving to his side to sit, grinning in a way that made Keith half pout.

“You always get so tense when someone approaches you. Did I scare you?” Shiro teased, warm and amicable. 

“Do you blame me? And I wasn’t scared, Shiro.” Keith smiled and ducked his head, shaking it with another sigh. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else to leave the party that’s all.” 

“I don’t really do well in crowds like that.” Shiro admitted, as if he hadn’t told Keith before. He had, of course. Every time there was some big event they were attending Shiro would slip away after a while and spend the rest of the time alone. Or more recently, with Keith.

“Mh. I know. Are you ok?” Keith reached out to brush his bare fingertips against the strong line of the other mans jaw. 

“I am now.” Shiro cupped Keith’s hand against his face and leaned into it as his eyes scanned the lanterns floating into the air. “It sure is beautiful though, huh.” Shiro mumbled, tilting his head slightly to follow the path of a green one rising lazily into the atmosphere.

“Mmmh… Sure is.” Keith said in response, very much still looking at Shiro. His mouth quirked into a small, fond smile.

Shiro’s gaze dropped when Keith spoke, turning his head a moment later with an amused look painted on his features. “I meant the lanterns.” 

“I know. But there’s something even better to look at right here.” Keith moved then, shuffling closer to the other man before swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him. 

“Hmm.. maybe there is.” Shiro’s hands fell to grip Keith’s hips easily. Biting his lip as he smothered a grin. “Should probably make the most of it huh.” Shiro said as he leaned in, voice barely above a whisper as he closed the distance between them.

Keith hummed into the kiss, tangling his fingers in the short strands of hair atop Shiro’s head. 

Neither of them paid any mind to the grand bonfire that was soon lit, or the rest of the lanterns bobbing away towards the horizon. They were far too wrapped up in each other for the rest of the evening.


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance. Fluff.

“Don’t look at me like that…” Lance’s voice was soft, almost meek. It was a vast contrast to what he usually sounded like.

“Hmm, like what?” Keith shifted in his seat, hand gripping the steering wheel for leverage as he leaned closer to the other man.

Lance’s breath hitched, automatically leaning away from Keith with a small, strangled sound. “T-t-that.” another vague answer.

Keith’s lips twitched into a smirk, Lance unable to help looking at them as his heart began to pound hard in his chest. There was no way he could do this after all. No way. Keith was way too calm when they were so alone and close in the car.

“S-sooo this was a great uh… date? Yeah… first dates huh… awesome… we should probably get back what if-”

“Lance… shut up.” Keith’s voice was quiet and amused, a whisper so close to Lance’s face he could feel it against his lips.

Another strangled sound bubbled out of Lance’s throat and then Keith was closing the distance between them. The kiss was chaste and gentle but it sent a shiver through Lance as he gasped. His face flushed enough to burn.

When Keith moved to pull away Lance grabbed his shirt with trembling fingers. “Do it again.” He whispered. Keith smothered another laugh and then he did.


End file.
